Letter part 1
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Aqua mendapat surat dari Terra? Wew, apa yang terjadi? Dan bagaimana bisa? Apa reaksi Aqua setelah membaca surat tersebut ya? Fic pairing kolaborasi dengan si Author baru Kanna Snow-chan


Summary... Eqa lupa... dan selalu lupa..

Desclaimer : KH milik SE now, and forever.

Kanna Snow -chaaaaaaaaaaannn! *Eqa menggila* ! ngerengek ngajakin maen surat-suratan versi Terra dan Aqua.. mana Eqa duluan lagi... awas ya kalau balasan Aqua jelek!

setting : yaah entah lah... pokoknya Vanitas mulai insap. auh ah bingung.

Author note : yang di bold dan italic adalah isi suratnya. jadi yang tidak di bold dan italic bukan isi Surat.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Letter? part 1

.

.

.

Aqua memasuki kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. kamar bernuansa biru laut yang cukup nyaman. ia melepaskan sarung tangan yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya diatas meja kecil di sudut ruangan. disadarinya ada sebuah surat dengan corak warna kuning lembut dan sedikit warna orange.

karena penasaran, diambilnya surat itu dan membuka segel suratnya. membaca kata demi kata dan mencernanya dipikirannya.

_**dear**_

_**my friend**_

_**hi.. apa kabar..? aku sedikit bingung apa yang harus kutulis pada surat ini. kau pasti tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini jadi aku tak perlu basa-basi lagi.**_

raut muka Aqua sedikit bingung 'Terra?' tetapi kembali membaca kalimat selanjutnya. tulisannya sedikit berantakan... sungguh jarang... tidak, ini pertama kalinya ia mengiriminya surat. 'aneh'.. ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan melanjutkan membaca

_**Jangan tertawa jika surat ini sedikit aneh.. ini pertama kalinya aku menulis sebuah surat padamu. kau ingat? Master Yen Sid yang memberikan perintah ini? tiap pengguna Keyblade harus mengambil nama secara acak dan harus mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu padanya lewat surat. sejujurnya aku sedikit heran... apa Master Yen Sid sedang stress atau apalah itu..**_

_**Master Yen Sid menyuruh mengungkapkan perasaan kita dalam surat. Daripada aku terkena masalah, lebih baik aku turuti saja. dan aku bersyukur karena mendapatkan namamu. tetapi aku sedikit kasihan pada Ven... dia mendapat nama Vanitas.**_

Aqua hanya tertawa kecil. lalu membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

_**Jujur, saat Ujian aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang Master, aku berlatih hingga tengah malam demi dapat lulus. aku sangat ingin, karena itu memang mimpiku. namun, entah kenapa takdir berkata lain dan kau yang terpilih sebagai master. mungkin sekarang aku harus memanggilmu 'master' atau hanya sekedar hormat. aku iri, kau begitu kuat melawan orb saat ujian dan juga... saat melawanku diujian terakhir.**_

_**mungkin karena iri dan keegoisanku padamu, hatiku tertelan kegelapan. dikendalikan secara tidak langsung (atau dimanfaatkan) oleh Master Xeharnort.**_

_**ketika berada di Castle of Dream Aku terkejut ketika mendengar Ven kabur dari rumah dan mencariku. aku sedikit terkejut. seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataannya sebelum aku pergi. **_

_**ketika kau, aku dan Ven berada di Radiant Gardent dan melawan Unversed gabungan itu, aku merasa kita adalah team terbaik. aku tidak tahu kau diperintahkan untuk mengawasiku. tapi yang membuatku tertekan adalah ketika kau selalu mengatas namakan 'Master Eraqus' hey.. ingatlah kau ini sudah menjadi 'Master'. kau harus berfikir dan bertindak sendiri tanpa perintah Master.**_

Alis Aqua terangkat.. sedikit tersinggung. namun, itu adalah fakta. dilanjutkannya membaca kalimat selanjutnya

_**'terima kasih' mungkin itu singkat. namun, aku sangat bersyukur berteman denganmu (juga ven). kau menyadarkanku, dan kau juga mengorbankan dirimu demi menolongku yang tengah dikendalikan oleh master Xeharnort saat hampir terjatuh kedalam realm of darkness. dulu aku berfikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. namun ternyata kita bertemu kembali. mungkin aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada Sora Dkk.**_

_**aku tidak membencimu, sungguh. justru aku menghormatimu. jika ingin jujur, aku terpana dan menyukai akan sifat dan perlakuanmu padaku. bahkan, kau tidak membenciku karena akulah penyebab Master Eraqus wafat. aku masih mengingat kata-katamu saat berada di Keyblade Graveyard.**_

_**mungkin aku bodoh... tapi aku sepertinya menyukaimu... Lebih dari teman... jauh dari lubuk hatiku.**_

Wajah Aqua memerah. Terra menyukainya. ingin rasanya dia teriak bahagia, tunggu! itu akan menghancurkan 'image' dirinya sebagai seorang master. ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum membaca beberapa kalimat terakhir dari surat itu.

_**aku tidak memaksakanmu untuk membalas surat aneh ini. tetapi aku akan menanti balasan surat darimu.**_

_**your friend**_

_**Terra**_

Aqua tersenyum, ia memasukkan surat itu kedalam dasar lacinya lalu mengunci rapat. ia mengambil sarung tangannya yang berada diatas meja dan berjalan keluar.

sambil bersenandung riang... ia sedikit bergumam "apa yang akan kutulis ya?"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Sebenarnya kesel sih.. tengah malem Di Sms Kanna... mana lagi asik mimpi indah lagi.. tapi berkat kanna, Eqa dapet ide aneh macam ini... ya.. makasih **Kanna Snow Chan.. **tanpa gangguan sms darimu, pasti ide ini gak bakal jadi cerita

*Di Loby (game onlen)*

Eqa : Woy! BaKanna! awas kalau jelek balasannya

Kanna : iya! tapi suratmu membuatku bingung dan kerepotan

Eqa : biarin! biar kau susah bikin surat balasan dari Aqua

Kanna : *cry* Eqa jahat... Kanna kan baru masuk Fanfiction kemaren...

Eqa : *ignore her and gone*

Kanna : hueeeee *cry* Eqa jahaaaat!

Eqa : biarkan BaKanna nangis... Riview please.. *senyum jahat*

Author little note : saat Main KHBBS Final Mix, di Realm of darkness upper zone, Aqua melihat sebuah castle. nah itu castle siapa? Eqa bingung...


End file.
